Search engine companies provide users with convenient search services, such as personal computer (PC) web searches. Recently, search engine companies are implementing mobile search engine applications for mobile computing devices. A mobile search differs from a PC web search in several ways. One difference is that a user tends to type shorter text input for a mobile search query, as inputting text on the mobile computing device is often difficult or awkward to do. Another difference is that the user conducting a mobile search often prefers that the returned search results relate to the time of the query and/or the current locations of the user. Yet another difference is that the results of the mobile search query are limited by the mobile computing device having less bandwidth and a much smaller screen to display the information than the PC.
Most of the afore-mentioned search engine companies simplify query input of mobile searches by offering query suggestions. For instance, as a user starts to enter text input, the search engine offers real-time query suggestions to help the user by offering a list of queries that are semantically related to the text string that the user is inputting. However, the mobile search engines tend to adapt the query suggestion techniques based on the PC web search without making changes to suit the needs of the mobile search query. Thus, it becomes difficult to integrate other factors when offering query suggestions for the mobile search query.